


McDonald's | Jilix Oneshot

by sungiegalixies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, McDonald's, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Trees, but nothing past that cuz ew, makeout, theyre just adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiegalixies/pseuds/sungiegalixies
Summary: "So where are we going today?" Felix asked."I've already got a plan, the only problem is that it's secret," he bit his lip and grinned."Oh no... Please don't tell me. Not again." The last time Jisung told Felix that, he had to wear a blindfold and they ended up getting lost and eating their food on the side of the road.Jisung smiled widely and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. "We won't get lost this time, I promise."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Jilix





	McDonald's | Jilix Oneshot

As Felix walks out of the school, he realizes how long the day has dragged on. He's been looking forward to his tradition of hanging out with Jisung and grabbing McDonald's more than usual today. Today is the two year anniversary of the day Felix and Jisung were first put on a group project together. They'd hit it off and became best friends, introducing each other to their individual friend groups. 

Felix approaches Jisung leaning on his motorcycle. Ji's parents had given it to him a few months ago for his birthday, and he'd been attached to it ever since. Jisung was wearing his usual style, a cute green off the shoulder top and a black skirt with chains hanging off it; the look was completed with his favorite shoes, thigh-high heels. 

As soon as Jisung saw him, he slid his phone into his boot and grabbed a helmet, reaching up to push back Felix's hair and put it on him. Felix held his breath at the close proximity, only for Jisung to quickly turn away and put on his own helmet. 

"C'mon," Jisung said as he got on his motorcycle. Felix quickly got on after him, putting his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. He barely registered the sound of Jisung sucking in a breath. 

Jisung started the motorcycle before driving off.  
Felix loves the feeling of being on a motorcycle. He could feel the wind blowing his hair. He could feel the immediate confidence boost Jisung got from just riding on it radiate off of him. He could also feel his thin waist, clutching onto it tightly. 

Not long after their departure, they arrive at the McDonald's down the street. Felix practically jumped off the motorcycle and Jisung followed him as he walked into the establishment. Once they got inside, they both ordered their usuals and Felix paid for them. 

They waited in line for their food and Jisung immediately started talking. "They're playing TWICE!" he exclaimed and pointed at the ceiling. Felix laughed, he'll always love how Jisung gets excited over the smallest things. "This is, um..." he snapped his fingers a couple times, "Cheer Up!"

"You remembered the name this time! You may become a bigger ONCE than me at this rate."

"I'll never live up to your glory. You somehow manage to bring them into every conversation," he shook his head in amazement. 

"Order for Felix!" a worker exclaims and Felix goes up to the counter to retrieve their food. The two walk back out to the motorcycle, hand in hand. 

"So where are we going today?" Felix asked. 

"I've already got a plan, the only problem is that it's secret," he bit his lip and grinned. 

"Oh no... Please don't tell me. Not again." The last time Jisung told Felix that, he had to wear a blindfold and they ended up getting lost and eating their food on the side of the road. 

Jisung's face broke into his unique heart-shaped smile as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. "We won't get lost this time, I promise."

Felix sighs and turns around as Jisung put the blindfold on him before turning back to face him so he could put the helmet on. Jisung giggled as he did so and Felix blushed at the breath brushing his face. 

Felix listens intently to Jisung's movements as he put his own helmet on and got on the bike, unable to see the actions. He felt him wrap a hand around his wrist and pull him to carefully get on behind him. 

Riding a bike while wearing a blindfold was a whole new experience. Without his sight, all of his other senses were immediately heightened. He inhaled briefly, smelling the perfume the other was wearing: he knew it wasn't supposed to smell like cinnamon, but it did. It vaguely reminded him of one of their sleepovers where they had attempted making cinnamon rolls, knowing fully well how badly it would end up. Somehow they had managed to make the dough explode everywhere, and Felix had laughed so hard that he had to use Jisung for support while he just stood there in shock. 

Jisung must have noticed Felix smiling against his neck because he asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

Felix giggled and answered, "Cinnamon rolls." He could hear his laugh immediately and he imagined the way his eyes would turn into crescents and his lips would pull back to expose his teeth in a heart shaped smile. 

The ride was over too soon, and Jisung parked the bike. He helped Felix get off and then got off himself, removing both of their helmets. 

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Just wait a quick second," he begins dragging the younger with him by the wrist and he stumbled a bit before following. Jisung guided him to sit down and sat beside him before reaching to the back of his head to untie the blindfold. Felix put down the food bags in his hand and looked around, his mouth agape. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. They were sitting on top of a hill, surrounded by beautiful trees. The bike was a ways down the hill on a dirt path. The wind was blowing, creating a cool breeze. 

"My mom used to take my brother and I here a lot when we were little," Jisung broke the silence, "We rolled down the hill and we would do races." Felix shifted his gaze to him to see he was smiling. "I haven't come since up until I got my bike. I thought it was about time I showed you this place." 

"It's so pretty..." Felix resumed looking around. It really was beautiful. The grass was the perfect shade of green, the trees were spaced out just enough that you could see the sky, but not enough for the sun to be too bright. Felix could see some stray dandelions near the base of some trunks. And then he got an idea. 

He leaned over to one of the dandelions, plucking it, and turned back to Jisung with a grin on his face. Jisung tilted his head to the side and Felix reached up to put the flower in his hair. 

"You should wear flowers in your hair more often, it compliments your blue highlights well."

"Thanks," he releases a little squeak and covers it up by giggling. Felix smiled as Jisung put his hair behind his ear to better show the flower. He didn't notice, however, when Jisung blushed, pink lightly dusting his cheeks. 

Felix opened one of the bags of food, pulling out the chicken nuggets and beginning to eat. "Y'know, one day we really need to branch out from McDonald's. Maybe grab Starbucks or something," he laughed, but he didn't hear his friend's laugh in response. He looked over at him, only to be met with a face not even a foot away from his, staring at him. "What...?" 

Jisung leaned forward and connected their lips, and Felix's eyes went wide. He pulled away after a few seconds and Felix chased his lips, connecting them again. He felt his hands going to the back of his neck, immediately entangling his fingers with the pink strands. Felix's hands went to his thin waist, pulling his body slightly closer. 

Jisung leaned back slightly and he swung a leg over him so that he was straddling the older. He bit down on his bottom lip slightly and slid his tongue into his mouth when he was met with a gasp. He let his hands wander around his hips freely, but never met any skin as his shirt was still tucked into his skirt. 

Felix pulled back to breathe after a few minutes and he felt Jisung's lips start trailing down from his jaw to his collarbone, leaving light kisses across the skin. He let out a gasp when he felt him catch some skin between his teeth, nibbling and sucking until he left a hickey and pulling away to peck it with his lips. 

He brought his face back to meet their lips again for a light peck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for..."

Felix let out a breath, "Fuck, that was the best first kiss I ever could've asked for, oh my god."

Jisung winked at him and giggled, "Well, I'm glad I could satisfy."

"That makes this a date, right?"

Jisung smiled the widest smile he's ever seen. "Only if that makes you my boyfriend?"

Felix nodded immediately, "Of course, oh my god, yes." He connected their lips again quickly before pulling away. 

"We should probably get back to eating..." 

Felix practically scrambled off of his lap, grabbing his food. Jisung scooted closer to him, leaning his head on his shoulder and pecking his neck. "You're really cute when you're flustered," he whispered before starting to eat. 

They spent the next few hours chatting each other's heads off. They got back on Jisung's bike and he drove Felix home, kissing him on his driveway before driving off. 

They had one hell of a lot of explaining to do when they saw their friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this work. This is my first finished fanfic, even if it's just a oneshot. 
> 
> This whole fic was inspired by a Jilix drawing I found on Twitter! Here's the link! https://twitter.com/raepliica/status/1276240274495340546?s=19
> 
> My Twitter is @sungiegalixies , les be moots 👉👈 I post mostly art and edits, but after this, I might post more fics!


End file.
